Jaded Emerald
by mspolapotter
Summary: I was human. I had emotions. I can be hurt. I live. I laugh. And bizarrely, I love.
1. Knight in Shining Armor

Ok so 2nd Anniv fanfic. This is Jaded Emerald. Don't know how long this will run. Based on actual experience. But anyhoo . . . **

* * *

**

**The Knight in Shining Armor**

This. Major. Sucks.

I'm here in the hospital wing diagnosed with influenza (they call it Selffert Syndrome), practically bedridden and therefore unable to attend my classes. This sucks. Bad.

"Hey," called a familiar voice. It was Ron. "How're you feeling?"

"Bad," I replied. Then I began ranting. "I mean, I've missed three whole days of school, my headache won't go away, I can barely sit up and I'm stuck here with no one."

"Hey, hey, relax," he said putting a hand on my arm to prevent me from trying to sit up. "Don't stress yourself out. Harry'll be here a moment."

"Speaking of him," I began, "he told me Professor Vector told you that we had homework."

"Uh . . . yeah," he said. His hands were shaking.

"Ron, don't tell me . . . ?"

"Actually . . . I did."

My blood began boiling and my head pounded harder.

"Ron," I said, exasperated. I banged my head on the pillow. I've been doing nothing for three days, but I still feel tired. I began ranting again. "Do you think I want to be here? Do you think I like missing classes and homework? If I could go back to class right now I would 'coz I'm not . . . _argh_!" My head was too much to bear.

"Look, if it helps, _I'm really sorry_."

"It's okay," I said hopelessly. An awkward silence stretched between us.

"I should probably go now," Ron said. He ruffled my hair with a sheepish smile. "Um, er . . . goodbye."

I raised my hand and wiggled my fingers in farewell before he walked out.

This is, like, the third time he forgot the fact that I can't be my usual hyper-brainy self because of this stupid flu.

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me to calm myself again. There was a faint voice lecturing, quills scribbling . . . and footsteps approaching. My eyes flew open.

"Hey. Thought you were asleep," said Harry with a genuine smile, but still with sincere concern in his eyes. "Feeling any better?"

"Not really," I replied. "I feel absolutely _awful_."

"Ron?" he asked with a sigh. I nodded. "Thought so." He began searching in his knapsack. "Here," he handed me a thick roll of parchment. "I knew Ron would forget so I asked every one of your teachers for homework this week.

"Harry, you are honestly the most wonderful individual _ever_," I said with relief. "I owe you one."

"No you don't," he argued. "I'm _supposed _to do that. Best friend, remember?" He pointed to himself.

"Well, I'm sure I'll be able to repay you once I'm out of this jail cell," I looked around the empty room, "and able to do homework properly again."

We smiled warmly at each other.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, still with concern.

"Much, but there's this thing that I really, _really_, wanna do . . ." I said.

"Anything?"

I hesitated a moment. "Well, I hate to punch Ron since I might hurt him much more than I would intend to . . . so . . . can I punch _you_?"

Harry smiled crookedly to himself and rolled up his sleeve. "Give it your best shot," he challenged, sitting down on my bed.

I thought of my previous conversation with Ron and let that anger flow to my clenched fist instead of my head and fired at Harry. "Did that hurt?" I asked.

"Not much," he replied.

"Can I do it again?" I asked. He smiled to himself again and let me punch him two more times.

"Better?" he asked.

"Very much," I replied. "Thanks."

"No prob," he said with another smile, rolling down his sleeve and preparing to leave. "Get well soon, okay? Don't think of anything. You _have_ to be better when I come back."

"Yes, _big brother_," I teased with a mock salute. He kissed me lightly on the forehead before walking out.

It took one Ron Weasley to ruin my day and it took one Harry Potter to turn it back the way it was. And maybe even a bit better.

*

Two days later, the flu was _finally _gone. Ron was amazed to see that I was top of everything as soon as I came back, since he knew what he did.

"Hey, how did you do that? Why do you have those assignments ready on time?" he asked, marveled.

"Because some best friends don't need to be _told_ what to do," I replied a little coldly.

"Look, _I'm really sorry_," he said.

"I forgive you Ron," I replied and just when he was about to say something, I spoke first. "And no, I'm not mad at you. I guess not all of the annoyance had worn off just yet."

Everyone was glad to see that I was back. We were all high at History of Magic.

"Okay, class settle down, settle down!" Binns was shouting over the din. We had all settled down, but still, everyone was feeling hyper. "Good. Now, who can tell me what actually happened during the goblin revolution in 1072?"

As usual, my hand was in the air first.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"The goblins created their own parliamentary government. Their first prime minister was Goshwack the Great."

"Marvelous! Marvelous! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Binns said.

Everyone was clapping enthusiastically. I even bowed with a smug smile. Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were cheering, whooping and whistling.

But there was one statement that stood out above the rest.

"I love you, Hermione!" Someone shouted.

"I love you, too!" I said in my sweetest voice possible, thinking it was Harry or Ron or Neville or . . . whoever else who would not think so maliciously.

But it wasn't. Everyone was staring at me, their mouths open. I had assumed wrong.

It was Malfoy who had said it.

Damn this life.

*

"Hey, sugar!" Draco teased as I passed by him. I bottled my anger, but inevitably, the cork popped out as soon as I got to the Common Room.

"He is such a stupid git!" I ranted, my arms folded across my chest.

"Come on, give him a rest, will you?" Ron said. What wrong words to say.

"GO ON! SIDE WITH HIM THEN!" I bellowed.

"Hey, hey," Harry said in a more soothing voice. "Nobody messes with _my_ Hermione."

I smiled a little. I wanted to laugh. "Thanks." _His? _Since when have I been his? Maybe he was just playing around with me or something.

Harry checked his watch, "Oh crap," he said. "I've got to go to the library for the leadership meeting. I'll catch you guys later, okay?"

"Bye," I said. He smiled.

I followed Harry with my eyes as he walked out of the door. Ron was eyeing me weirdly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Once again, you're puzzling me," he said.

"Huh?"

"How do you do that?" he asked with genuine awe. "Make guys fall for you left right and center?"

"Shut up, Ron," I said with a laugh. I hit his head lightly before going up the stairs to my dormitory.

His Hermione. Something about the way that sounds tickles me.

But, no matter. I will push that conversation to the back of my head after I finish writing it in my journal.

* * *

I really really promise to update soon. xDD :)


	2. Jade

Okay. So this chapter may be a tad shorter than what you're used to. Im going freestyle for this fanfic. I'm sorry I didn't get to explain fully in the previous chapter. That was because the person I was referring to in the story was sitting right next to me.

* * *

**Jade**

"Hey, Hermione, bag's open," Ron said after Charms. He tried closing it with the spell we just learned but still, no luck. He shook his head.

I could feel my backpack closing, but Ron was exactly beside me. I turned my head to find out that it was Harry who had closed it.

I decided to take a stroll at the lake after lunch. I was surprised when Harry caught up with me.

"Hey," he said with his usual warm smile.

"Hi," I greeted back. We were quiet for a while

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked casually.

"Just walking," I replied. "Trying to get a few breaths of clean air. I wouldn't want to catch the flu again and suffer the agony of a week without school."

We laughed lightly.

I caught sight of his green eyes. Hmm . . . I never really thought about it . . .

"Harry, I want to ask you something," I said.

"You're scaring me," he replied. "It's usually the other way around."

"What color are your eyes?"

"Green," he scoffed.

"Well, duh, I know _that_," I replied, slapping his arm playfully. Wow. Those Quidditch practices do him good. "I mean, what _kind _of green?"

"Dunno," he shrugged. "Never really thought about it. Besides, you're with me all the time. Why don't _you_ tell _me?_"

We stopped walking and I looked into his eyes. Suddenly, I felt hot and sweaty. His eyes were not very green, not very dark and not really very clear at all.

"Jade," I finally decided. "Your eyes are like jade."

"Hm," he said. "At least now we know."

We continued walking, but now I feel as if I stuck my finger through a socket. I felt cold sweat erupting on my skin and I felt like I'd jump every time our skin would touch. It never felt like that before. I sneaked a look at him again.

I never really noticed how . . . _handsome_ Harry is.

* * *

So, there you are. Pretty short. Hm. I'll do better in the next chapter. Promise. Anyhoo, personal experience. This is the cause of my delay in Mistaken Word.

Flying hugs and kisses o the people who'll review, add this to their alerts and/or their faves. update soon. events are happening as we speak.


	3. Lunch at Hogsmeade

Yes! Yes! Yes! IIIIII'MMMM BAAACK!!!!! with a longer chapter too. sorry it took so long but i've got great news! The outline's done and so is the school year so yay!!!!! the thing is i've got to balance writing with math and physics tutoring and research work as well. I know. _Ugh_. Anyhoo, I shouldn't be keeping you from enjoying so here y'all go!

* * *

**Lunch at Hogsmeade**

"Guys, schedule for next Hogsmeade weekend's already up," Dean said to me and Harry while we were working on something for Astronomy. We left our things and approached the bulletin board, which was already crowded.

"Nice. This Saturday. I've been dying for some sugar quills."

"Hermione, do you have any way to check if everyone still has their D.A. coins?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Could you check them now?"

I pulled out my coin (which I never left anywhere else; it was something too valuable) and murmured an incantation. "Yep. Everyone still has 'em."

"Great," Harry said with a huge smile on his face. "Can you tell everyone to meet up at six in the Room of Requirement?"

"Oh . . . 'kay . . . but can I ask why?" I asked.

"You'll find out," he said. "You can wait a couple of hours, can't you? Besides we have some homework to do."

I smiled sarcastically. "_We_ have some homework? I think _I_ would be more appropriate."

Within those couple of hours, we were able to accomplish some homework.

"Finally," Harry said glancing at his watch. "Time to go." Harry began fixing his stuff and then grabbed my hand.

By the time we got there, everyone was chatting. It's been a couple of years since we had a meeting.

When Harry and I entered, everyone was quiet. After a moment, they all applauded.

He just smiled. When everyone was done, he began speaking.

"So how's everyone doing?" he began. There were scattered replies of "great," "okay" and "just fine" from the group. "Good. We're actually not here to have a DA meeting. I just want to say something."

What could this man possibly have up his sleeve right now?

"This Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend, right?" Harry asked. "And since we haven't had a proper victory party, I'll be treating you all that weekend."

Everyone in the room whooped and cheered. Even I couldn't wait for Saturday.

*

"Harry, you _planned_ this thing, get up already!" I pleaded. "You can strategize later!"

"Hermione this is _life and death_!" he complained. "This could create Gryffindor _history!_"

"What do you mean?" I said in a curious voice. He was hiding something from me.

"You'll now soon," he said. Then he scribbled the final touches. "There. Now we can go."

I smiled and then pushed him towards the exit when he finally stood up.

"Finally _there_ you are!" Ron said. Neville was beside him. Over the years, the three of them had become some sort of a trio themselves. The Three Musketeers, as I like to call them. Ginny, Luna and I had ourselves a trio and together, the six of us are Dumbledore's Army.

The six of us rode together in one of the carriages, and now we could all see the thestrals.

Scared, I unintentionally held on to Harry.

"No need to be afraid, Hermione," he said with a laugh. He and Luna shook their heads. He didn't let go until we were safely out of reach and in the carriage.

The ride to Hogsmeade was splendid. We had tons of animated chats, Luna didn't seem so left out when she was with us.

The actual lunch was equally awesome. We never had a dull moment. We were able to catch up with everyone, crack some jokes, share some gossip and even uncover unseen eating habits. For instance, Harry was the last person to begin eating since he insisted on making sure everyone was satisfied, but he was the first one to be finished.

"What? I'm hungry," he replied when he caught me looking at him with a look that I usually gave Ron.

When we were all done, I noticed another of Harry's quirks. He got up and began stacking all our plates and collecting all the trash in one plate.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"I dunno," he replied with a shrug. "I guess I' m just used to this."

We walked around Hogsmeade in our huge group but slowly, the group got smaller and smaller until it was just the two of us walking. I caught Ron smirking before fully entering Zonko's with Dean and Seamus.

"Cool, street food," Harry said spotting a cart nearby. "What are these?"

"Peculiar Pockets," the vendor said. The street food looked like Tacos, only you couldn't see what's in them and in place of tortillas was some kind of toasted crunchy bread. "Only three sickles each."

"We'll take two," Harry said, pulling out six silver coins before I was able to reach into my purse.

"Thanks," I replied after he handed me one. "I wonder why they're called peculiar."

"We're about to find out," he replied. "One, two, three!" and we bit into the Pockets at the same time. We contemplated the taste for a moment.

"They're okay," I replied. "Kind of like . . . tuna sandwiches."

"Only ultimately spicy," Harry said, rapidly breathing in and out and pinching his nose over and over again.

I waited for a second and then suddenly, my tongue was on fire. I started fanning my mouth.

"Told you," Harry said with a laugh. "Come on, let's get something to drink."

We entered the Three Broomsticks and ordered to Butterbeers. When our tongues were finally satisfied, we laughed at each other.

"We should definitely do that again," he said, gulping down another mouthful.

"What? Eating food that we're not familiar with, burning our tongues off and running here for some Butterbeer?" I replied.

"No, but that would be awesome," he said. Harry caught my eye and once again we laughed.

We were lucky to catch the last carriage going back. The sun was setting, leaving the sky a canvas of bright orange and ruby red.

When we were back in the Common Room, I ran upstairs and grabbed my moneybag.

"Here you go, Harry," I said, giving him the exact amount that I owed him.

"No way are you going Dutch," he replied.

"I insist," I said again. He shook his head and put my hand on my sides. He is so not getting away with this.

Later that night when he left for Quidditch Practice, I slipped the coins in his money bag. He wouldn't even notice.

* * *

So after posting this I will immediately begin with the next chapter. Then I'll post it asap. Thanks for reading!


	4. Winter Quidditch

Okay, I revised this chapter teeny tiny bit. It just didn't look good to me

* * *

**Winter Quidditch**

Winter was surprisingly early this year.

I woke up with a chill and when I looked outside, the grounds were covered with a thick blanket of snow.

The first thing I did was look for Harry. I didn't know why, but somehow, I wanted to see him.

"Hey, seen Harry?" I asked Seamus.

"Think he's out at the pitch," he replied. "Been there since before sunrise. Practicing for Quidditch, I think."

Quidditch? In the _snow_? "Thanks," I replied. I put on gloves, boots, a thick jacket and a scarf and went on outside.

Sure enough, there were seven flying figures in the swirling snow. I was too shy to call Harry and probably embarrass him, so I went to the stands and watched for me to be noticed.

He barely noticed me, but I didn't care. I just watched how he played. He really adored flying, I could tell. There was this certain aura around him when he was on his broomstick.

After a while, he finally saw me.

"Hermione!" he shouted. "What are you doing here? Oh, hold on."

He signaled a time out to his teammates and descended to the ground. I also rose from the stands to approach him.

"Why are you here?" he asked with genuine concern. "It's freezing. You might catch a cold or something."

"I should be asking you that," I replied. "It's _snowing_ and you're here, _practicing Quidditch_? Honestly, Harry, do you want to give yourself frostbite or something?"

"Hermione, relax," he said. "I can take this. A little chill is no biggie. Besides, it's for the school."

"What do you mean? The Quidditch season's been canceled—"

"Because of the Inter-School Quidditch Cup," he said. "Dumbledore talked to us about it. It's going to be a battle between Slytherin and Gryffindor, since we're the two highest-pointers of all time."

"That's still no excuse for you to be out here playing in the cold," I said. He didn't _understand_ how I felt.  
"And how about school work? Don't tell me you're supposed to be playing here all day long."

"Actually, we've been excused from classes," he replied. "That's why I need you to give me this _huge_ favor—"

"You want me to get all the seat works and home works for you so you can still catch up," I replied. "Don't ask why I know it." I eyed Ron coldly. "I'm _supposed_ to know it."

"Thanks a bunch, Hermione," he replied, hugging me so tightly that I cannot move.

"You're lucky, I care for you so much, Potter," I muttered under my breath.

"Huh? What did you say?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied with a smile. "You're hearing things, Harry."

It's been a week, and still, Harry and Ron were not back. I began my Saturday morning routine of walking alone around the lake. It was bitterly cold and it snowed last night, so I'm still wondering why the hell Harry pushed through with the practice. I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it. Hard.

That felt good.

Then I had an idea.

I made a snowman and carved a lightning bolt on its forehead. I saw a couple of greenish stones and used it as eyes.

"I hate you," I said, throwing a snowball at it. I pretended it asked me why.

"Because you hurt me," I said, throwing another snowball and suddenly wondering why I'm saying this and why it felt good.

"You don't know how much I care about you, and you don't even notice." Another snowball. "You're _so _dense."

And then I thought about what Luna, Ginny and I talked about yesterday.

"_You know, Harry's all you've been talking about lately," Luna said. "If I'm not mistaken, you have a crush on him."_

"_I do not," I retorted._

"_See, that's the first stage," Ginny said with a smirk. "Denial."_

"_I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."_

"_See, you're arguing with yourself," Ginny said._

"_It doesn't matter," I replied._

"_It matters!" Luna exclaimed. "For all we know he could like you back."_

"_How could he like me back when all I feel is completely platonic?" I said._

"_Denial," Ginny said again._

"_Would you two stop it!" I said. "Okay, so what if I like him? So what if he likes me back?"_

"_There, you said it yourself," Ginny said with another smirk. _

"_Said what?"_

"_That you like him."_

"_I didn't!"_

"_You just did," Ginny argued. "Didn't she, Luna?"_

"_Yep, heard it with my own ears."_

"_See," Ginny concluded. "You like your best friend more than you should."_

What if _like _was an understatement?

I picked up an extra-large handful of snow.

"You're my best friend," I said "and I'm in love with you." I threw the snowball. "And I hate you for that."

* * *

Yeah, it was just a few editing..


	5. The Quarterfinals

Yay! I'm back! Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Quarterfinals**

For the first time, I was able to watch Harry play in the Cup, now for the quarterfinals. Hogwarts versus Merlin Memorial, the American Wizarding academy. If there was one thing I knew about Americans, it's that they love only two sports: basketball and baseball.

"This is as far as I can go, I think," I said, seeing the "Players Only" sign outside their tent.

"Nonsense," Harry replied, gripping my hand and pulling me inside. "You have special privileges."

I entered the tent with the rest of the team: Katie, Ron, Ginny, Demelza, Jimmy and Ritchie. Then Harry began his pep talk.

"Alright team, this is just the beginning," he said. "The beginning of battle. The beginning of fame. The beginning of _your_ career, to anyone who wants to become a professional player."

I saw Ginny's eyes sparkle and her smile widen.

"But what I want from you today is not victory. I want you to go out there and prove to them that we did not enter this empty-handed. I want you to go out there and give them your best shot.

"You may think that all the pressure's on you, because the whole Common Room and the whole School are relying on you, but I don't want you to think of that. I want you to make yourselves proud. Victory will just be a bonus if we win. I want you to get out there and play Quidditch like you've never played it before."

The crowd outside cheered, so I left the tent after wishing them good luck and took my place on the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" said a magnified voice in an American accent. "Welcome to the Inter-School Quidditch Cup! Today's event, the Quarterfinals!

"First up! The pride of England, your visiting Team, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Gryffindor Quidditch Team!"

I cheered along with the crowd as they screamed "Go! Go! Gryffindor!" and waved banners of scarlet and gold and purple and black.

"Peakes! Coote! Robins! Bell! Weasley! Weasley! And of course—I couldn't believe it myself, folks—Potter!"

One by one, the players shot out of the tent wearing robes of scarlet and gold.

"And now, the American dream Team, your Homeboys, The Merlin Memorial Academy of magic Quidditch Team!"

The other side of the stadium cheered.

"Portman! Larson! Washington! Wakefield! Patman! Jameson! Aaaaand Grant!"

The blue and yellow clad players shot out of the tent and took their positions.

"And here, all the way from Japan, seeker of the Japanese National Quidditch Team, the Tokyo Tigers, please welcome, Toshiro Hamasaki!"

He entered the pitch carrying the wooden chest under one arm and his broomstick under the other. I watched closely as Hamasaki mounted his broomstick, kicked the chest open and blew his whistle all in one split second.

"The Snitch is released and the game begins!" the announcer screamed. "And it's Bell! Weasley! Robins! Back to Bell! Weasley—ooh! Nice hit by Peakes, the Bludger almost hit Weasley's jaw!"

Everything was just too fast! I wish I brought my Omnioculars with me!

"Weasley scores! England leads the game with ten to zero!"

I tried to take my eyes off the Quaffle for a moment to look for Harry. As usual, he was hovering above, looking for the Snitch. Apparently, the American Seeker, Patman, was doing the same.

"Ah! Now America's in possession of the Quaffle! Larson! Jameson! Back to Larson! Weasley warms up to defend his post! Larson drops the Quaffle and oh! Nice save by Weasley! England still in the lead!"

I left the action and looked for the Snitch. There! I saw the tiny winged creature flying near Ron's post.

_Harry! Look over at Ron!_ I thought as hard as I could. For some reason, he did! And he dived through the players trying to catch the little golden ball.

"Oho ho! Looks like Potter just spotted something!" The announcer said. "And there he goes! Portman follows in Potter's lead! He dips lower—lower—and lower ooh! Portman bites the dust, literally speaking! There you have it folks, the Wronski Feint! Ah, but it seems that they've both lost the Snitch."

Hogwarts scored sixty more points while Merlin scored only forty so far. And the game only began getting dirtier.

When Hogwarts was a hundred points in the lead, the Americans began using basketball strategies. England was still in the lead with a hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty. Harry has to catch the Snitch now.

I left the Quaffle again and looked around for the Snitch. There! Harry dived again, but the American Seeker was too distracted by the awesome play of the American Chasers. So was the announcer.

"Oh! Nice block by Hogwarts Keeper Weasley! Now the Quaffle's—wait, hold on, _hold on_, is it—? It is! The game's over! Harry Potter, Seeker of the Hogwarts Gryffindor Quidditch Team, just caught the Snitch earning a hundred and fifty points, ending the game and bringing Hogwarts to the SemiFinals!"

Yes! He did it!

I cheered with the crowd as the players shot around the Pitch. Harry stopped in front of me and pulled me on his broomstick.

"Arg! Harry!"

"Come on! Just cooperate will you?"

I grasped his waist and screamed while the wind whipped my face. At least I had an excuse to hold him, right?

* * *

There ya go! I'll be back soon!! :))


	6. Romeo and Juliet

Here's the next chapter after three days (i think). Well, i hope you guys enjoy and oh yeah, the next chapter's up too.

* * *

**Romeo and Juliet**

Winter was still as bitter as when it had started. The sky was an endless dull gray and nothing green was in sight.

After finding out from Professor McGonagall that a letter came for me via Muggle mail, I rushed to Hagrid's. I found out that he retrieved the letters from Hogsmeade.

"Professor McGonagall said a letter came in for me," I said hurriedly to Hagrid, catching my breath. Hagrid searched his rucksack and handed me a thick paper envelope. "Thanks!" I rushed out the door and headed back to the common room.

It was from my cousin.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you are doing well. Uncle John was kind enough to let me make this letter for you. He said that he would be delivering this to your boarding school._

_I am still here in the London Academy for the Dramatic Arts. Oh, I wish you were here! We are studying Shakespeare now, and the school is performing Shakespeare's best soon. Guess who got the part of Juliet? Me!_

_I'm sure you'd be starring in one of the plays if you were here. I miss you so much! I hope to hear from you soon and to see you as well!_

_Lots of love,_

_Cathy xoxo_

"Juliet?" I said out loudly. I love theatre! Me and my cousin used to put on plays for Christmas, but as soon as I attended Hogwarts, she began attending the LADA as well. I miss her terribly.

I walked up the stairs leading to the dormitories and pretended that I was looking outside a window. I closed my eyes and recited the lines that I have known since I was four.

"Oh, Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

"I don't know about this Romeo character," a voice said, "but hey, at least I'm here."

I opened my eyes and saw Harry looking up at me.

"Sorry to be a disappointment," he apologized.

"What are you apologizing for?" I said with a laugh. I took a deep breath. "I got a letter from Cathy."

"Your cousin, right?" he said.

I nodded. "She's attending the LADA. They're putting on a Shakespeare showcase. She got the part of Juliet," I said with obvious envy in my voice.

"Hey, you're in Hogwarts learning magic. You can't do both things at the same time," he replied. "We can cry about that later. That's no biggie. I thought you wanted to be a writer?"

"Of course I do," I replied.

"Then put that in your head first," he advised. "Let her be the award-winning actress of the award-winning movie based on the award-winning novel of the award-winning author, Miss Hermione Granger."

I smiled. "That's too much award-winning for a single night," I said. "Anyhoo, it's a Hogsmeade weekend today. Can't you take a break from practice?"

"I'll try my best."

***

"These are delicious," I exclaimed, licking on the Butterbeer hot-pop Harry and I saw while we were walking. "Beyond delicious."

"They're like frozen hot Butterbeer," he replied. "Hey, I suddenly remembered Cathy."

"What about her?"

"Shouldn't she get that part in Wuthering Heights? I mean according to you she plays that part well. And her name's Cathy, so why not?" he said. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

I hit his head lightly. "Wuthering Heights is a Brontë novel, Harry."

"It is?" he asked, obviously confused.

I shook my head, laughed and continued eating my hot-pop.

Then another question popped in my head.

"Harry?" I said.

"Mm?"

"How do you make a girl think that you have a crush on her?"

"Like what I'm always doing to you?"

A shiver ran down my spine. I shrugged it off by hitting him on the arm. "Head's getting larger," I muttered.

"I was kidding!" he said, punching me playfully. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you really _like_ that girl, and you want her to get a hint. How would you do that?" I asked. "There. I'm specific. Happy?"

"Hmm . . . show her how you feel in terms of being a gentleman."

"How about in words?" I asked. "How do you tell her indirectly?"

"Can your heart be mine?" he said, looking at me. I could feel myself becoming hotter.

"That's too much, you sound like you're confessing," I said. "I said _indirectly_, didn't I?"

"Stay by my side," he said, still looking at me.

"What a hopeless romantic you are, Potter," I said, slapping him playfully. "You call that indirect. Will you tell her that you like her?"

"Nope," he said. "Oh, wait, I meant yes. I will."

Then his expression became more thoughtful. His face was softer and there was some sort of sparkle in his eyes. "I'll tell her that I like her and . . . that I'll do whatever it takes just to make her heart mine."

I just looked at him, wishing he meant everything, wishing he would say everything to me that way.

"What are you asking me that for anyway?" he asked slyly.

"It's for my story," I replied.

"Oh, really? Is it?" he said sarcastically.

I slapped him playfully again. "Shut up and walk, Potter."

***

Defense Against the Dark Arts was a lot happier when he was around. Now that Hogwarts was in the Semifinals of the Inter-School Quidditch Cup, all of the teachers were cooperative enough to excuse the players for training.

Defense was my weakest point, and it was nice to have someone like him to help me all throughout. I miss the whispered conversations, arguments over theories (he usually won) and embarrassing little secrets he tells me (like that time he couldn't focus in Defense because he ate a bad egg for breakfast and "nature was calling him"). Somehow, I also miss how he always pokes me in the sides just to annoy me.

I rarely see him nowadays, and that was hard. I've been enduring weeks on end without my best friends—Ron and Ginny were on the team too, and Luna was hard to reach—and I was barely making it. I find my mind drifting away to those times when he made me smile, when he made me laugh out loud.

Now I realize that the saying is true. It is hard to live without something (or someone, for that matter) even though you were doing fine before it came in your life. I had spent eleven years without him, and just six years after I met him, but it feels like an eternity. I wish he knew that I loved him with everything I am so that he would know that he is never alone in this world, no matter how many times I see him looking like a loner. Even Ron was drifting farther away from him.

I miss the times that he annoys me, making me confess about loving him or something. Luckily, I haven't slipped. So far, so good.

I miss his little thank-you's and his arms around my shoulders, as if I were his little sister. I miss the times he lets me punch him after Ron has done something. I miss him, and no matter how long I keep denying it, I love him.

* * *

And as much as I hate to say this, we're halfway through the story. Yep. So sad. I know. Please review. thanks for reading! salamat! komapsumnida! 고맙습니다!


	7. Astronomy Camp

Oh and here's the next chapter. Yay!

* * *

**Astronomy Camp**

The Semifinals weren't in another month so Professor McGonagall made the players attend classes for a week. Just in time for the Astronomy Camp we were having that Friday night. The surprise of the week was Ginny getting together with Draco.

"Of all people, why _him,_ Ginny?!" I asked.

"You're the only one who hasn't got a chance to get to know him better," Ginny said. "Even Ron approves. He said that Draco was better than some stuck up snob like Harry."

Ron is so going to get it. Can't he just get over Harry? They have been nowhere near friends ever since that "argument." I shook my head so that t would go away. I didn't want to be angry with them because of that _again_.

I stayed with Draco, Lavender, Dean, Luna, Neville, Ginny and Ron, who were positioned a bit near to the Astronomy Tower. We laid out our blankets on the grass and put them side by side by side. Harry promised that he'll be here, but earlier today, he went to Hogsmeade to run a few errands, and now he's still not back.

"Where's Harry?" I asked Ron. He just shrugged and proceeded to smoothing the blanket out. I tried not to look for Harry, but every other minute, I cocked my head to see if he was here.

Soon, the program began and everyone was quiet.

The Camp began with a lecture, where they were showing us where the stars actually were and where the summer constellations were hiding.

A couple of hours passed, still no Harry. Then suddenly, a paper bird flew to me. I unraveled it and saw Harry's note.

_I'm trapped outside. Help me get in. Peeves is being a prat._

Ron was whispering to Luna and Ginny was talking to Draco. Only Neville and Hannah were listening intently. I tapped Neville lightly on the shoulder.

"Harry's outside," I said.

"Then go fetch him," he replied.

"Oh come on, can't you come with me?" I said. Then I looked at Hannah. "He can, can't he?"

"Of course."

Neville stood up and follow me into the hallway. My head was so filled up that I didn't notice that I was walking alone.

_Fine_, I thought. I peeked around in the hallways looking for him, wand light aloft, when Professor McGonagall saw me.

"Miss Granger, what on earth are you doing here? You should be with your classmates," Professor said.

"Well, it's Harry, Professor," I replied. "He left for Hogsmeade earlier to run a few errands and he just came back. Peeves is holding him up. He can't get past him."

"And where did you pick up that story?" she asked.

"He sent me this," I replied, handing the unraveled origami bird that contained Harry's note.

"Very well then."

Professor McGonagall and I first tried the Great Hall and there, Peeves was pelting Harry endlessly with grapes. He had his arms covering half of himself.

"Peeves," Professor said in a commanding voice. "If you don't stop that this instant, I'll call the Baron."

"And make Peevesy get a spanky? No sirree!" the poltergeist proclaimed. He immediately flew from the Hall, banging on the suits of armor on purpose as he passed.

"Thanks for the save," he said.

"No problem," I replied. "Just be sure to never to do this again."

I walked ahead of him on the way back to the grounds and broke into a half run to get back to our place. Somehow, I wanted to show him how irritated I was, but when he arrived, all he did was put down his bag near ours and approach Katie.

_Okay, how dense can you get?_

I tried distracting myself again, but all of them were looking at me with sly smiles.

"Don't," I warned before they could say anything. Our area looked like "lover's lane" because everyone was in pairs. Except, of course, me.

I continued to distract myself by reading, but can't help but look at him from time to time to see if he was coming back.

After a few minutes, he finished up his chat with Katie and sat next to me, crashing on my shoulder on purpose. Draco, Lavender, Neville, Ginny, Dean, Ron, Luna and Hannah broke into a loud chorus of "Yee!"

"I thought you were with Katie," I said trying to cover up my jealousy (wait, _jealousy? _WTF?).

"Come on, Hermione," Harry said, leaning on me, making everyone else jeer even louder. "Didn't you miss me?"

"No, I didn't," I said, still irritated. "Now can you please get off?"

"No," he replied stubbornly. "Not unless I see you smile."

What the hell?

"Come on!"

"Shut up Harry," I simply said, continuing with my reading. Then he began poking me. "Stop that," I said, shrugging off his arm.

"I know where your funny spot is, Hermione," he said, "so let's just get this over with and smile."

He continued poking my waist until he hit my funny spot. I tried to shove his hand away but he wouldn't stop. I began laughing.

"Okay, okay," I said in between giggles. "I'm smiling already, okay?"

He smiled a smile that made me blush. Good thing it was nighttime. Again, he looked for something in his bag and pulled out a small roll of parchment and a tiny quill.

"_Lumos_," he muttered to his wand.

"Don't tell me you'll be strategizing your next Quidditch match here of all places," I said.

"I'd rather be caught doing this than lose a Quidditch match," he said. I shook my head and proceeded to reading.

***

The lecture ended after a couple of hours. Everyone was feeling sleepy, including me. Harry was beside me, trying to fall asleep, but he kept turning and scratching his arms.

"Darn bugs," I heard him say before finally sitting up. "Do you have an extra blanket or something?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out the woolen blanket that I brought. "Spread it over your side so the bugs won't get to you," I said.

Then, as if he didn't hear anything, he used the blanket to cover himself.

_Why won't he just listen?_

_Five . . . Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One . . ._

"Ah, you're right," he said, waking up again and spreading the blanket.

"I told you so."

In a few minutes, my eyes were drooping. Draco and Ginny, Ron and Luna, Neville and Hannah and Dean and Lavender had fallen asleep beside each other. There was no place else to sleep but beside him.

_Darn it. Oh well._

I put my bag over my shoes and spread an extra t shirt over it so I could use it as a pillow. I closed my eyes and tried my best to sleep. Soon, I could feel him sit up and get something from his bag again before lying down again. He must've seen me "sleeping" beside him by now. When I peeked, he was facing me, but he had something covering his face.

That hurt me a little.

I just imagined that he covered his face because he wouldn't be able to sleep seeing that I was a _girl_ and technically, I was sleeping with him.

***

I woke up at around five in the morning, seeing that the sky was still dark. Only Harry and a few others of my classmates were asleep now. I was sure he'd wake up in a few minutes.

While I was arranging my stuff, I felt Harry wake up.

"Good morning," I said. Looking at his perfectly ruffled hair, groggy expression and crooked smile.

"G'morning, Hermione," he replied. "Ugh, it's so early."

"We'll be leaving soon," I said. "Then you can sleep properly. That okay?"

"I'm not sleeping again until I eat," he replied. "Didn't have a bite last night."

"Why didn't you say so?" I asked. "They're serving an early breakfast."

"Great," he said, still groggy and fell down on his bag again.

***

We were back in the dormitory by the time the sun was completely up. Everyone was heading off to their dormitories to get some extra sleep.

"You didn't eat anything at breakfast," Harry said.

"I wasn't hungry," I replied simply. "Anyhoo, aren't you tired?"

Then he gave a huge yawn. "Now that you mention it," he added.

I pushed him up the stairs and in front of the door of his dormitory. I could already hear Ron snoring.

"Good luck sleeping with that," I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, well, aren't you sleeping?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe I'll hang around by the lake," I replied. "Oh well, since I can't say goodnight, I guess I'll have to settle with sweet dreams."

"Yeah, thanks," he replied. "You too. Sweet daydreams."

He smiled before entering his dormitory.

***

I spent most of the morning near the lake, watching the giant squid bask in the sunlight and throwing stones while thinking. Mostly, about Harry.

"You didn't sleep, too?" a voice asked. Then Luna was sitting beside me.

"Can't sleep," I replied. "Harry's keeping me up." Luna was the only one who knew my secret admiration. Even Ginny didn't know. I just can't risk the entire school knowing.

"Do you even know why you're in love with him?" she asked.

"Frankly, no," I answered. "Maybe it just developed over time. But it's hopeless. We both know how Harry is. He can't take a relationship seriously. And we both know me. I fall for a guy and that lasts until someone replaces him. Mind you, if it weren't for Harry I'd still have a thing for Viktor."

"Oh come on, Viktor's like so two years ago," Luna said with a laugh. "You've been liking him since before we even met."

I looked at the greenish waters that rippled like a broken gem when the giant squid dived underwater.

_Jade. Your eyes are like jade._

But ever since I confirmed to myself that I'm in love with him, his eyes looked more like emeralds. Shinier and brighter than jade.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Luna said. "He's in love with you. I know he is."

"I can't give myself false hopes, Luna," I said. "I don't want to hurt myself by expecting something that's as impossible as Harry being in love with me."

"How is that impossible?" Luna asked. "He could have developed his love for you the same way yours did. Maybe he's just good at hiding his feelings."

"I wish, Luna," I really wish."

But I _have_ to stop wishing!

* * *

Just so you know, the events in this story are 97% true. I only modified a few of the events to make them fit in with canon (although the pairing is not canon) and of course, to add a little more drama in the story. The characters are someone else in my real life.

Anyhoo, I'll do the next chapter after posting this. So, thanks for reading and don't forget to hit that review button! :)


	8. Awkwardness

So here we are 't posted coz of all the summer things going my parents have restricted my computer time (boo).

* * *

**Awkwardeness**

When I woke up and saw that the sky was clear outside, I smiled widely. I thought we were just lucky that night, but, finally, spring has arrived. The grass was dewy and freshly painted green and from afar, the birds were beginning to fly. The trees were blossoming and the frozen lake was beginning to melt.

I may have woken up to a beautiful day, but still, Harry would not be here to spend it with me. I started preparing for my classes, thinking about the beautiful day that I have to waste.

Sometimes, when he was gone in class, I'd move to his seat. Somehow it gave me comfort that he would not leave, that we were in the same premises. I missed the times that it was routine for us to sit together, our arms touching while we had a whispered argument about something. Sometimes, when I'm writing, he would lift my hand to see, then he would read it aloud just to annoy me. Those were little things, but now, they were huge because they gave me a feeling that somehow, I was appreciated in this world.

Usually, I'd be writing near the lake, and he would snatch my notebook. He'll begin teasing me then we'd chase each other around, which usually leads to me giving up and pouting before he smiles crookedly—still with much humor—and give it back to me.

I'm in class and daydreaming. Wow. How long has it been since I realized this? Long enough, I guess. Snape was now handing back our test papers.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he began in his slick voice. "I'm . . . surprised. No matter how much it hurts me to say this, you usually get a good mark. For the first-time you finally showed your classmates how much of a . . . Muggleborn you are."

_Good thing Harry isn't here, _I thought. I was sure he would have hit Snape square on the jaw. I just hung my head and accepted the piece of Parchment from Snape.

A _Dreadful?_ No way, this _can't _be my paper.

"As a matter of fact, it is, Miss Granger," Snape said. "Lowest in the class in fact."

Could Harry possibly have that effect on me?

* * *

I know you're probably wondering why i have another tiny chappy because chapters like this are the ones i don't want to talk about so much.


	9. The Finals

Yes! I'm back. Here we are w/ another chappy. I finished the last chapter yesterday, so I have to write chapter 10 soon, then we're all done.

Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

**The Finals**

Yesterday, I found out that Hogwarts was in for the Finals. I wasn't able to go to the Semifinals because I had some studying to do.

The Finals are coming, and I'd promised Harry that I'd be there. Huh. He talked to me. The thing is, I'm guessing that Harry found out that I was in love with him, and he doesn't feel the same.

Reason one: He's drifting farther and farther away from me. Every single day he feels about a meter away from me. Reason two: He's been changing his attitude. Everyone's been bugging me to tell my big-headed "best friend" to knock off his snob, his name-calling and his superiority complex. Reason three: We haven't talked in a week. On Friday, that'll be two. And I could tell that it would be pretty impossible to talk to him. He had catch-up tests in every subject and Quidditch to worry about. Right now, I guess he wasn't worrying about losing his friends. Let alone notice that he's all alone.

When I woke up, the sky was a clear blue. It was a perfect day. Perfect for Quidditch.

Everyone around me was awake. I could feel the tension in the air. We were all nervous about today's match. They all smiled at me weakly. It felt weird to be in this position. Before, I would shake my head while they gushed about how gorgeous Harry was. Now, they basically hate me for falling in love with him.

After washing up, I went to the Great Hall for breakfast. When the Quidditch Team entered, the Hall fell silent. Everyone looked at them with a certain reference except for those at the Slytherin table (duh) and all of Harry's batch mates. They were eating their breakfast acting as if nothing was special today.

When they sat down, the usual noise continued. Harry sat down beside me without saying a word. He was still going on about Quidditch. Ron, however, sat on my other side and nudged me as if to say, _Talk to him_. Ginny sat in front of me with a Malfoy-ish smirk, probably waiting for me to just put down my spoon and fork and snog him. Like that's going to happen.

Breakfast continued with him acting as if I was invisible. Harry talked to his teammates and I tried very hard not to touch his skin as much as possible. Ron and Ginny would look at Harry rambling about strategies for the match, then look at me picking listlessly at my food and then shake their heads. (I know because I caught them doing it a few times.)

"See you later, Hermione," Ginny said when the rest of the team began standing up. Ron patted me on the shoulder and Dean (the reserve player) nodded.

But Harry? Nothing. He just walked away like I was a wisp of smoke.

Oh yeah, we're best friends, alright. Best friends. Cough, sarcasm, cough.

After I finished my breakfast (which took about thirty minutes because I kept stabbing my food angrily for about ten minutes), I went up to my dorm to change.

For the finals, Dean created shirts of different designs and sold them to the teachers and students, some magically animated, some not. And since I was best friends with the Captain (harhar, we meet again, sarcasm) and with two other players, he created me my own one-of-a-kind design t shirt. It was basically a red shirt with me in cartoon-form on the front. It also had "Little Miss Gryffindor" written on it.

I wore the shirt with my black skinny jeans and chose a pair of gold doll shoes. I didn't bother to bring a coat since it was already in the middle of spring.

The Hogwarts support party consisted of a few chosen classmates of the players, and some of the loudest people in Hogwarts. Of course, only Neville, Luna, Dean and I are given special privileges of entering the team's tent.

I went down to the Entrance Hall for the ride that would take us to the stadium. The finals were Japan versus UK.

When we got to the venue, I made a beeline for the seats reserved for us.

"Hey, 'Mione, aren't you coming with us in the tent?" Dean asked.

"No, I'll just wait for you at the stands," I replied, climbing up with the rest of the Support party.

In about fifteen minutes, a voice rang out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a loud voice with an American accent said. "Welcome to the Inter-School Quidditch Cup Finals!" Loud cheers followed from all sides of the arena. Banners waved and confetti rained on everyone.

"It's been a few grueling months for all our Quidditch Players worldwide and today, we will witness who shall reign supreme!" the voice said. "The Battle: United Kingdom versus Japan!"

More cheers rang out.

"First up, the pride of Europe! With a whopping streak of twelve wins and one loss! Ladies and Gentlemen, from the United Kingdom, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Gryffindor Quidditch Team!"

Our side of the stadium was filled with earsplitting noise, I could barely hear myself think!

"Peakes! Coote! Robins! Bell! Weasley! Weasley! And of course, POTTER!" One by one they shot out of the tent, only as flying blurs of red and gold. Harry had his game-face-slash-snob-face on.

When we calmed down, the announcer began speaking again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what an extraordinary day it is," he began. "Next we have the Pride of Asia! Also with a record of twelve wins and no losses at all! From Japan, the Land of the Rising Sun, the Sensei Academy of Magic Quidditch Team!"

The other side of the stadium was about as wild as we were, and I could tell that if I were on that side of the stadium, I wouldn't hear myself think either.

"Kinouchi! Hiroshima! Sasaki! Abe! Takahashi! Watanabe! And UZUMAKI!" The players shot out of their tent wearing pure black robes.

"And now, please welcome our referee, former Beater of the Italian National Quidditch Team, please welcome, Mr. Giovanni Gustavo."

There was a scatter of applause among the crowd. A tall, tanned man entered the pitch with his broomstick and a big wooden chest. He explained the rules to the players and made the Captains shake hands. Afterwards, Gustavo mounted his broomstick and kicked the chest open, releasing the balls in the air. The tiny Golden Snitch was left behind by the other balls, its wings fluttering as it made its way out of the players' ways.

"The Snitch is released and the game begins!" The announcer said. "And it's Abe! Sasaki! Back to Abe! Abe approaches Weasley—SCORE! Ten points to Japan!"

The other side of the stadium cheered as we groaned.

"Japan still in possession of the Quaffle. Abe! Hiroshima! Sasaki—ooh! Sasaki dodges a Bludger from Coote beautifully! Aaaaand—SCORE! Japan leads twenty to zero!"

Japan scored twenty more points before Katie was in possession of the Quaffle.

"UK is in possession of the Quaffle! Bell passes it to Weasley. Wealey shoots—Ooh! Nice block by Japan's Keeper Kinouchi! Japan still leads forty to ten!"

We were losing. I tried to find Harry and as usual he was hovering. _Come on, catch the Snitch already!_ Harry moved from position to position, and then . . .

"Potter just spotted something! Oh, and there goes Uzumaki tailing Harry, who's tailing the Snitch! It's neck and neck—_it's neck and neck_—ooh! We hope nobody's hurt! Ah, here comes Harry Potter—Is it? I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T _BELIEVE_ IT!"

Harry was waving his hand in the air, grasping a tiny, golden ball which was fluttering its wings madly to break free.

"HARRY POTTER JUST CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HE CAUGHT IT _FIFTEEN MINUTES INTO THE GAME! _THIS IS MADNESS! HARRY POTTER JUST SECURED A HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS! HOGWARTS WINS THE INTER-SCHOOL QUIDDITCH CUP!"

I screamed louder than I have ever screamed my entire life. I hugged everyone in my row and soon we were all chanting "HOGWARTS! GRYFFINDOR!" over and over.

Later that night, Dumbledore gave us permission to use the Room of Requirement to have a celebratory sleepover. It was just like the Heads' dorm except that it had a buffet and sleeping bags. The maroon sofa was even there. We partied hard until it was about four in the morning.

I watched everyone around me in the room with their pairs. Ginny with Luna, Lavender with Dean, Neville with Hannah and Luna with Ron.

Only I was alone.

Harry, the hero of today's match, _Harry _(aka "the stupid prat"), wasn't even here. I kept to myself on the sofa, watching everyone doze off to sleep in the arms of their lovers and the love of their lives. Harry cannot be forced to join us, so he just kept to himself in one of the rooms that sprouted into a perfectly good bedroom. All I had with me was my favorite dog plush and a book. I didn't bother to read; I just put a pillow over my eyes and tried my best to fall asleep.

I can't remember sleeping with a huge pillow, but when I woke up, I felt like I was with one. When I opened my eyes, I saw that everyone was still asleep. I barely saw it, since someone, who was asleep beside me, was blocking my view.

What the—?

I saw the black hair and when I brushed them away, I saw the telltale lightning scar.

_Harry?_

But how? When? More importantly, _why?_

_Think about that tomorrow, will you? Just try to enjoy yourself while it lasts._

For once, I listened to my inner self and closed my eyes. Soon enough, I drifted back to sleep.

For once, I was this close to him, but I still felt that we were worlds apart. Hiding my feelings had taken longer than I'd imagined. I had pictured that the next day after I confirm to myself what I have been denying for so long, everyone would find out, including Harry, and soon, he will drift away. I couldn't imagine anything worse than living without Harry to cheer me up everyday. No one to cry onto when I have problems. No one to be the best friend that I needed the most. He always said that for me, his shoulder will always be vacant. I'm gonna miss it when it's gone.

I woke up with a contented smile on my face, but when I opened my eyes, my arms were empty. Hm. It had been a dream, but it was too solid. Everyone was gone, probably already back to their dorms. I was about to check the room when Harry walked out.

"Oh, g'morning, 'Mione," he said with a smile. "I thought you had a sleepover?"

"Um, yes, but it's over," I replied. "Um, actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot, he replied. I stared into his green eyes to try and see some truth.

"Did you wake up and . . . sleep with . . . us last night?" I didn't have the nerve to say me.

"Uh, no," he replied. "I don't recall waking up except to check on you guys."

Oh. So it was a hopeless fantasy.

"Oh. I just thought I heard something last night," I lied. I gathered up all my stuff and decided to go back to my dormitory to freshen up for school.

I was thinking only of one thing while I was in the shower. How the _hell_ was my imagination able to produce an almost true-to-life illusion-slash-daydream? Harry had felt so _there_ on the couch. I could feel the weight pushing down on the sofa. I could breathe in his scent and I was sure that it was the sweet rhythm of his breathing that had lulled me to sleep.

Harry was _there_, but he was _not_?

Okay, that makes _no_ sense at all.

Real funny, brain. Haha. Real funny.

* * *

Oh, and yeah, since this is a true-to-life-story, I'll be posting a special chapter explaining the true events that inspired all the chapters here and the title of the story itself :)

Please review. thanks :))


	10. Second Dance

Okay. I am so stupid. I have had this up here for so long and only now did i realize that I hadn't posted it yet. so stupid of me!

* * *

_Second Dance_

"A _what?_" Dean said incredulously as he read the fresh piece of parchment that was pinned on the Gryffindor Bulletin Board. I was in the front, and I read aloud as the people gathered around.

"_On the Thirteenth of May there will be a Hogwarts Celebratory Promenade. All Gryffindor players are required to have an escort or a muse. All students starting from the third year will be invited to attend, but all sixth and seventh years are required. The Promenade will start at six o' clock in the evening. Players must line up in front of the Great Hall fifteen minutes before the start of the Promenade for the Grand Entrance. _

"_Permission slips for out-of-school trips in preparation for the promenade may be found and signed at the offices of the Heads of House. One permission slip is enough for a party of six._

"_The attire for the event is strictly formal. _

"_Signed, Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress."_

"What the hell—?" Ron asked, but from behind me, Dean and Harry groaned. "Hermione—?"

"We're going to have a prom," I replied, suppressing a goofy smile. The half-blood and Muggleborn girls around me cheered, Harry and Dean groaned along with the other Muggleborn boys.

I gathered Lavender and Parvati and explained to them what a prom was. The first sentence was enough.

"Well, basically, it's like the Yule Ball," I began. But before I could continue, they screamed.

"OMG we _have_ to go to Professor McGonagall _right now_," Lavender said. Parvati, being too excited to speak just nodded and off they went. I merely shook my head.

I sat down on one of the plush chairs and a little later, Ginny sat down with me.

"So, you wanna get our dress robes together?" she asked. I had a different plan in mind.

"Um, sure," I replied. "But I wasn't thinking of dress robes."

"Huh?"

"Leave it all to me," I reassured. "You, me, Luna, Ron, Neville and Dean are gonna hit London this Saturday."

"Oh . . . 'kay?" she replied, a bit confused. I smiled and sent an owl to my parents saying that I would be in London for the weekend.

Come Saturday, we were all set. Harry knew about the trip, but it didn't bother him that we didn't invite him to come with us. We went out to the Entrance Hall and saw the Knight Bus.

"Uh-oh," Ginny, Ron and I said. We already had one too many rides on this thing.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Luna encouraged. We hopped in, seeing that we had no choice.

"Where to, miss?" Stan Shunpike asked.

"Gringgotts, please," I replied, taking a seat at the back with everyone else.

A split-second later, everything outside the window was a blur. We were almost the speed of light.

After about a half-hour, we finally made it to Gringgotts alive. We exchanged our Galleons and Sickles for British Pounds. Hm, not a bad number.

From Gringgotts, we went to the Leaky cauldron to get into London.

"_This_ is where we're buying our dress robes?" Ginny asked.

"We're not buying _dress robes_," I said. "We're buying prom dresses."

For about four hours we scoured London for the best looking dresses we could find. There was no way that Ron would be presented at the Promenade wearing those hideous robes he wore to the Yule Ball.

After shopping, we met my parents, and had lunch at home. It was the first time I had brought anyone over at our house.

After that, we had to go back to Hogwarts.

When we were in the Common Room, Ginny approached me excitedly.

"Draco just asked me to go with him to the Prom," she said.

"Well, duh, you're going with him," I said.

"But here's bigger news," she continued. "Ron just asked Luna."

"What? Really? What did she say?"

"Well, duh, she said yes!" Ginny replied. "Now the pressure's on you, my dear. We're all going to be there at the presentation. Neville said he was going to ask Hannah, though."

"I don't _need_ a partner to prom," I said. "I'm flying solo."

"If I know you want Harry to ask you," Ginny muttered under her breath. She probably thought I couldn't hear her.

"I heard that," I said in a sing song voice as I walked away.

Before I was able to reach the library, Blaise Zabini caught up with me.

"Hey, Hermione, McGonagall wants you in her office," he said.

"Oh," I responded. "Okay. Thanks." He nodded and went on his way. I changed my route and proceeded instead to McGonagall's office. I knocked on her door lightly. The door magically opened.

To my horror, Harry was _there_.

"Ah, Miss Granger, have a seat," she said. I took the seat across Harry. "So, next week, we will have the Promenade, where all the Quidditch players will be presented. Do you have your dress robes ready?"

"Er, yes," I replied. "I actually just came back." Why the hell—? Oh no. _Oh no._ McGonagall's not going too—? _Oh no._

"Well, that seems to be in order," she said with a smile. "Mr. Potter, I hope you arrange to get your dress robes as well. Then Miss Granger can be your muse or the Promenade."

"_What?_" I said incredulously. "I—I mean, Professor, maybe Harry might like to ask someone else."

"Then, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter has no choice," McGonagall said. "You have to be presented at the Promenade. The players have told me that you helped them strategize for some of the games and you assisted them to catch up with schoolwork. Above all, you are one of the in your year. It is only t\fitting that you be presented as well."

"Thank you, Professor," I said with a smile.

"That settles it, I suppose," she replied. "You may go."

Harry and I stood up and left the room simultaneously, without saying anything.

When I reached the common room, Ginny confronted me.

"Alright, Granger," she said. "Cards on the table, right now!"

After I told her, she screamed.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! OMIGOSH!" she screamed over and over again. "_Harry _is your _escort _to _Prom!_ Oh my _gosh_ Hermione! I've got butterflies in my stomach! You have a _date_ to Prom!"

"I told you, I'm flying _solo,_" I replied with emphasis.

"You are not," Ginny insisted in a sing song voice.

Apparently, there was a _dance_. Well, duh, it was a promenade but I didn't expect a freaking _cotillion_. McGonagall excused us every day for the week to be able to perfect our dance.

Okay, I didn't expect my prom to be this . . . well . . . unpredictable.

When I woke up, I realized that it was already the morning of Prom.

"Oh, darn it," I said groggily at the sunlight shining through my windows. There were no classes today, so I was happy to sleep in. The sun was brighter than what I was used to waking up to.

That's when I realized Ginny was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, good. You're awake," she said, pulling me out of bed.

"Ginny! What the hell?"

"McGonagall's looking for all of us," she began." Only you and Harry haven't showed up. We have final practice for the cotillion!"

"Oh, hell no!" I replied immediately grabbing my towel and hunting for something to wear. I managed to take a three-minute shower and get ready in ten minutes. Ginny basically dragged me to one Charms classroom that has been cleared away for practice. When we entered, I saw only six Quidditch players and no McGonagall.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Neville's waking him up," she replied. "Or at least trying to."

For the next half hour, we practiced the steps with different partners. It was fun. We goofed around a bit as well. We heard the door open and close, but, seeing that it wasn't McGonagall, we continued goofing around.

Harry sat down in one of the chairs, not looking at us. When everyone else was distracted, I moved away from the group and approached.

"Hey there, early bird," I teased. He gave a weak smile.

"Sorry," he said in a small voice. "I should've given this thing more effort, you know. I mean, we're partners and all. I should've attended more practices instead of making you teach me—"

"Woah, hold it right there, first of all we are _not_ partners," I clarified. "McGonagall just paired us up. And second, yes, you shouldn't have made me teach you all those freaky steps."

"You were good though," he teased.

"Oh, shut up and dance, Potter."

At the same time, McGonagall entered the room. We started practicing and finished at about noon. When I got back to the dorm, Lavender and Parvati were there, taking out their dresses.

"Don't tell me you're beginning to get ready?" I asked.

"Why not," Parvati answered. "The Promenade is in six hours. Besides, I was assuming you'd want us to help you."

"Really?"

"Well, duh," Lavender replied. "I mean, you _are _Potter's muse after all. You're supposed to be pretty."

"Okay, then," I finally said. Actually, it was so sweet of them to do this for me.

"Oh, and 'Mione, can you go and fetch Ginny and Luna? I invited them to get ready for the Promenade with us."

I managed to find the two immediately and soon, we were at the sixth year girls' dormitory, giggling our necks off.

At about four o'clock, we had finished our facials, pedicures and manicures. I was surprised that Lavender and Parvati knew about that stuff, and they confessed that they learned it from one of Lavender's Muggleborn neighbors who were in Ravenclaw.

After taking long showers (Ginny and Luna went back to their dormitories so we won't take too much time), we fixed our hair and applied a bit of makeup.

"Honestly, we look better with not so much on," Ginny insisted.

By five, wewere already dressing up.

"This is it," lavender said, taking a deep breath. She was going with Blaise. "You three better get going."

The common room was empty except for a few bummed-out first and second years. Some of them offered to escort us to the Great Hall. Gratefully, we said yes.

By the time we got there, professor McGonagall was lining everyone up. I didn't see Harry anywhere.

"Oh dear," I whimpered, my chest a bit tight for breathing.

"What's wrong?" Luna whispered. I looked at the line meaningfully. "Oh God, where is Harry?"

When we got there, McGonagall fussed and put Ginny and Luna to their respective places. Harry was not there (yet), so I was alone in the back.

McGonagall was nearly hyperventilating when I heard a pair of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Finally, Mr. Potter!" she said with relief. She positioned Harry beside me.

"Sorry I'm late," he managed.

"No worries. At least you're here," I replied.

McGonagall left us and soon we were whispering at one another.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," said Demelza.

"Thank you," I replied. "You look really pretty as well."

"Thanks."

For about ten minutes, all we could hear was McGonagall and Dumbledore saying something. Soon, the doors of the Great Hall opened, and we were greeted with applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is an honor to present, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!

"Beater, Mr. Jimmy Peakes and his muse, Miss Rachel Davis

"Beater, Mr. Ritchie Coote and his muse, Miss Evelyn Abercrombie

"Chaser, Miss Katie Bell and her escort, Mr. Terry Boot

"Chaser, Miss Demelza Robins and her escort, Mr. Neville Longbottom."

For some reason, I could hear various Gryffindors whooping.

"Chaser, Miss Ginevra Weasley and her escort, Mr. Dean Thomas, reserve player

"Keeper, Mr. Ronald Weasley and his muse, Miss Luna Lovegood

"And Seeker, the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Mr. Harry Potter and his muse, Miss Hermione Granger.

Harry and I walked into the Great Hall. It seemed to take a long while before we reached the dance floor. Music began playing and I executed the steps as perfectly as I could. More couples joined in, and immediately after the song, party music began player.

Since we were the ones together, I danced with the team, mostly goofing around like we did during rehearsals.

When the music slowed down, Ron grabbed my wrist. "Wanna be my first dance?" he asked.

"I'm your second, Luna's your first," I corrected.

"Nah, don't think so," he said. "That was more of a production number."

"Any plans on asking her out?" I asked.

"Nah," he replied. I looked at him with an I-know-you're-lying-so-tell-me-the-truth-look. "Okay. I want her to be my last dance, alright?"

"Aw, that's so sweet Ronald!" I teased. "I never knew that someone like you could be so soft-hearted."

"Well, I'm no Harry Potter," he said.

"Come on, aren't you going to make up with him?"

"I still don't know, really," he replied. "I kind of . . . miss us."

After we danced, the songs speeded up again and I was dancing with Parvati, Lavender, Luna and Ginny. Whenever it slowed down, I would dance with one of them.

Well, Harry got too close when the next slow song played.

"Come on, Hermione, let's dance," he said. I had no choice. The four of them were pushing me toward him. I had no choice but to put my arms around his neck and begin swaying.

"Harry the great doesn't have a witty comment?" I teased when the silence was too awkward.

"Not really. But really, Hermione, aren't girls supposed to have curves?" he said.

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Quidditch-playing jerk," I teased.

"Humorless Bookworm," he muttered.

"I'm not humorless!" I complained.

"Then why didn't you get my joke?" he asked.

"Harry, you know what, that's the problem with you," I said. "Everyone hates you because you think everything is a joke. You think that everything you say is funny. But no, Harry. All your jokes are just heartless."

"Wow, coming from you that hurts," he said. "Promise. I'll never do it again. You'll tell me when I do it, right?"

"Alright then," I said with a smile. Just before the song ended, Colin took a picture and immediately we let go.

To be honest, I left the dance floor only to have a drink. I was having too much fun to notice my aching feet.

"All right, everyone, this is the last dance," said Professor Flitwick, who, amazingly had a good taste in music. He played a few Muggle songs, and the last one was a muggle song as well.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

I was desperately looking for a girl I knew to dance with but no luck.

Maybe Harry was dancing with Cho. I saw him dancing with her. Maybe they didn't stop.

I saw Harry. Both of us stopped and stared. But before I could move, he looked away. Apparently, he wouldn't dance with me even if we both look stupid alone on the dance floor.

I walked out of the Great Hall as the song ended.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy ending  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

It's pretty much like my Second Dance oneshot, but what the hell, this is what really happened. BTW, the story's done. might post all of the remaining two chapters (last chapter and spxal chapter) tomorrow

Thanks for reading. Please review ! :))


	11. War and Peace

YAY! Chapter 11 FTW! this is the LAST official chapter.

* * *

_War and Peace_

The finals were over and soon, it would be time for the Bequeathal Awarding. It was an event where seventh years pass on their responsibilities to the sixth years. McGonagall had forced me with Harry because I was one of the best in our year. Surely, if I was one of the best, I would have an award, right?

Ginny, Luna, Parvati, Lavender and I were playing Exploding Snap by the lake when Neville came out to the courtyard clutching a handful of parchment.

This is it. This will happen only _once_. A once in a lifetime chance. I _needed_ to have an award for this.

Neville approached us and my heart beat faster. He gave Luna and Ginny a piece of parchment before waving goodbye. He left.

He _left._ Without giving me _anything_. After _six_ years . . . all my hard work . . . it _wasn't enough?_ That just doesn't seem fair. But then again, life's not fair. And it's not up to me to decide.

I could feel something stinging the back of my eyes. My vision blurred, I could barely see Luna and Ginny giggling excitedly. Soon, hot tears poured down my face and I began sobbing. I hid my face to muffle the noise.

"Hermione, look! We got—oh no," I heard Luna say. "Y-you didn't get one?"

I faced her and shook my head.

"That—that's _impossible_!" Ginny added. "Come on, Luna, we're going to McGonagall."

"No, no, please don't," I managed to say in between tears. "I don't want to be so desperate. Maybe it was all the rule-breaking I'd done that made them decide I didn't deserve an award."

"Hermione, if it weren't for that rule breaking, we'll still be hiding under tables because Voldemort's at large. You of all people deserve an award," Ginny said. "The entire event will be pointless if you weren't recognized."

"No, I promise, I'll be okay," I reassured them. "It's just an award. I'll get over it."

I grabbed my stuff and hurriedly walked back to the dorm, angrily wiping my tears. On the way, I met Ron.

"Hey, 'Mione, where's your—?" he began, but he saw my empty hand and my tear-streaked face and didn't continue. "_Impossible!_ Where's Ginny? We have to talk to McGonagall!"

"No, Ron, honestly, I don't need it," I said. "Ginny already offered."

He took a deep breath. "Well, okay then," he said, then hugged me in a one-armed embrace. "Remember, you're still the best, okay?"

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I felt stupid after I spent an hour crying. I descended to the common room and saw Harry.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"So," he said.

"So what?" _You're annoying me . . ._

"How many awards did you get?" he asked. But before I could reply, he said, "Oh. That's right. You didn't get _any_."

I know I wasn't supposed to be angry at him. It was the same reason everyone hated him. He took people's feelings for granted. I was supposed to be used to that.

But _rubbing it in _didn't help.

I felt angry. I wanted to slap him, but I was too broken to do so.

"Hermione, it was a joke," he said as if I'd reacted badly to a good joke.

"You think everything's a _joke_, Harry," I said menacingly. "But here's one thing that isn't a joke. You're losing your friends, Harry. One _by_ one. _I_ was the last one standing. I _was _the last one who could keep up. But you just turned me into the weakest link. You're all _alone_ now, Harry."

I moved in closer so that he could see my eyes brimming with tears that hadn't poured down yet.

"_Congratulations._"

Then I turned my heel and went back to my dormitory, trying my best not to look at the people who had just seen what happened.

"Hermione," he's not worth it," Ginny comforted. I'd been crying all over again. The truth hurts a thousand times when the person who said it was very important to you. I know felt like someone had poured seawater on all my wounds.

Ginny, Luna, Ron and everyone in my dorm was comforting me.

"Okay, I'm _done_," I said in a thick voice, after another hour of crying. "No more crying because of Harry Potter. I've got you guys. It's his loss. I don't need a jerk like him."

The following day, Ginny and Luna stayed by my side like bodyguards in case Harry would dare approach me. Well, I actually know for a fact that of all things he could be afraid of, he chooses to be afraid of people getting any angrier at him. That's why he and Ron never made up. Neither would swallow his pride.

I saw Harry and, for the first time, he looked . . . nostalgic? Sad? Alone seemed to be the right word. But before I could feel sorry for him, I looked away.

"Not worth it, Hermione," Ginny said. "Not worth it." But she looked like she was feeling sorry for Harry as well.

Later, Neville approached me and said that McGonagall was looking for me.

"Sit down, Miss Granger," she said. "You are in no trouble. I just want to clarify all your awards –"

"Wait," I said. Did I hear her right? "My _awards_?"

"Yes, dear," McGonagall replied incredulously. "You are the top student in your class for six years now. Don't you think that should account for something?"

I was silent.

"Okay then. So, your awards are Most Outstanding in Charms, Most Outstanding in Transfiguration, Most Outstanding in Astronomy, Most Outstanding in Ancient Runes, Most Outstanding in Arithmancy and Most Outstanding in Muggle Studies."

Whoa, that was a bit more than I expected.

"I expect you to be outside the Great Hall thirty minutes before the event tomorrow. We have a lot of arrangements to make. You may go."

Feeling giggly and jumpy I stood up and left the office to look for Luna and Ginny. They just _have_ to hear this.

"I told you so!" Ginny said as soon as I told her and Luna about my meeting with McGonagall. "You had _nothing _to worry about! You_ are _the _best!_"

I smiled at her. Her words seem to reassure me.

_Yes. I am the best._

The following day, we had the Bequeathal Awarding. Harry found out of course, and he was looking lonelier than ever. I was presented with six awards, and Harry was presented with three. I wanted to look at him smugly, but I realized that it wouldn't help in any way.

"Harry looks a bit . . . _down_, doesn't he?" Luna said when we were eating in the Great Hall after the Awarding. Harry had nothing on his plate, but he was drinking Pumpkin Juice like it was alcohol. "Maybe you should go swallow your pride, Ron. For heaven's sake it's been _ages!_"

Ron was quiet, but it looks like he'd give in soon.

"Hermione, go talk to him!" Ginny urged.

"_What? _You go!" I replied. Both of us looked at Ron.

"You go!" We said together.

"No way," he said and moved away from us.

"Fine!" Luna said, irritated. She began walking towards Harry. Soon, Ginny followed her lead. So, basically, they left me alone because the person they used to hate is now friendless. Wow, really touching.

I kept to myself before I could run to him and hug him and forgive him. Nope. That wasn't going to happen. I shuddered at the idea of doing that.

I went up to the dormitory to continue packing my stuff.

The following morning, we leave Hogwarts. Summer. Finally! I can get _away_ from him! I put all the remaining stuff in my trunk and made sure that I hadn't left anything. I looked under my bed and saw a photograph.

It was a Muggle picture of me and Harry. I remember shoving it under my bed.

It had been, in my opinion, from a different. Time. A time when Harry was not a jerk, when we were just three best friends out killing Dark lords and saving each others' lives while they kept tabs on the Quidditch scores. Ridiculous, but true. Life without Harry as at least a friend would be totally different, maybe even unbearable.

Maybe I'd been too hard on him lately. I put the picture on top of my other things and shut my trunk. Then, I descended my dormitory and went to the lake.

There he was, as I'd predicted. He always comes to the lake when he's feeling nostalgic. I could tell that he's always nostalgic nowadays.

"Hey," I said from behind him. Wow. A first in months. He looked at me and smiled a bit. I jogged to the lakeside and sat beside him.

"I thought you'd never speak to me again," he said, with a tiny sigh of relief.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty generous in a way." I said. "I figured that I should let go of that tiny thing that made me hate you. You were wrong anyway. Why should I hold it against you anymore?"

"Really sorry," he muttered.

"You are so not off the hook," I teased. "I'm surprised I ever talked to you. Ugh, I'm pretty disgusted at myself for even thinking of approaching you."

"'Mione, you're talking to me right now," he said, confused.

"Ugh, I'm hearing you're voice!" I said, covering my ears.

"Oh, come on! We just made up!" he said. "Tell me, what would it take for you to forgive me?"

"Wrestle the giant squid," I replied, challenging him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, then," he replied. He began taking his shirt off.

"No! Harry, you prat!" I cried, slapping his arm hard. I think it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"What? I thought you'd forgive me if I do it?" he mocked, sitting back down.

"Ah, you're off the hook already," I said, bumping his shoulder. I smiled at him and he smiled back with a real smile.

"Thanks," he said.

* * *

I know. That is not a fucking ending. That's why I have a sequel.

Deets in the next chapter people!


	12. Dear Readers:TheSpecialLifeStoryChapter

Dear Readers,

I know. It was NOT an ending. I know it was a crappy ending compared to the rest of the story (which I had the most fun writing) but it just had to end this way. In real life, it ended this way. I just cheezy-d it up a bit. But, I promise that as soon as the school year starts, real-life happenings or no real-life happenings, there will be a sequel I might title it Amber Brown. Still not sure. Maybe you have a suggestion? It has to have a color thing, you know what I mean.

As promised, here I have the chapter-by-chapter true-to-life happenings

**1. Knight in Shining Armor**- Well, what really happened was, a friend of mine borrowed my handout for a class and promised to return it. Of course, he didn't give me back the handout. He kept it for himself. "Harry" (that'll be "his" codename til I tell you about his real name) on the other hand saw the entire thing happen. Me shouting at him while he rushed up the stairs, he giving insufferable excuses, me preventing tears, me tearing up because of utter annoyance. "Harry" saw all of that and said he'll give me his handout, after all, he has an extra one. So there.

Then, there's the "I Love You" bit. Ugh. I'll never forget that day. Well, we were in English class (which I'm the best at, hehe), then the teacher asked a question. Of course, I was first to answer it. People were high and began clapping. One shouted "I love you," and thinking that it was a close friend of mine, I said "I love you too." Everyone was in total shock including me. I found out that it was one of "Harry's" best friends. The three of them never let me hear the end of it. Read my lips: NE-VER.

**2. Jade**-was nothing but mere fiction. The only thing that is real about this chapter is this: The light caught "Harry's" eyes and I stared carefully. I told him that his eyes were a pretty shade of brown. Everyone agreed that he had the best eyes. And this chapter is the real name of "Harry." There. I said it.

Oh yeah and there's also the bag bit. After school on that "I love you" day, we were all going home together. "Harry" (I'll still call him Harry. I don't have the guts not to) and I were with our own cliques, who'd gotten really close together. Then, one of my friends saw my bag open. My friends all made "I love you" guy close it, and, deciding that I should just ride along, I asked him to. Instead of him closing it, "Harry" closed it instead. BTW, "Harry's" (Jade's) best friends (actually ex now, I'll tell you later) are "I love you" guy (Dabyd, yes that's the actual spelling, but still da-vid) and "failed homework" guy (Melwin, the guy in the first chapter who made insufferable excuses). Collectively, they are the three Musketeers.

**3. Lunch at Hogsmeade**- Ah! This is a fun chapter. Well, we had Saturday classes for Biotech sometimes. One time we did, and the three Musketeers were editing papers. My group (TGIS) asked them to come with us for lunch. We had lunch at McD's, and it was really really really fun! We were all talking and stuff and when we were done, "Harry" stacked all the plastic things like he was busboy.

The Peculiar Pockets bit is a different thing. Well, we had practice for Defense of Brutus (speech choir). I was waiting with him and suddenly he asked me if I would come with him to buy Kariman (it's a bread with filling). We went to Ministop and all the way, we were talking about each other.

There's also the "two of us left" bit. That's also something real. We watched New Moon (yes, I watch twilight movies) with them and when we were going home, I thought they were just following us, but when we went down an escalator, they didn't follow. They looked at us and jeered. We decided to just go home.

**4. Winter Quidditch-** This one was pretty funny. "Harry" was part of the MJP (it's like military school stuff, but an organization). They had to do this thing called "Pasamasid," or a salute to someone in school who was leaving. They practice all morning, and since he was my best friend, I worried about him. When he attended Physics (we had no teacher that time) he looked kinda pale. So I asked him what was wrong with him. He told me that his stomach was hurting and he had you-know-what-you-have-when-you're-stomach-is-hurting-bad. I laughed at him and when he said that he was going back to practice, I first made sure that he was totally fine.

Well, the admitting part was not so easy. A couple of my friends and I went to seven eleven and talked about boy stuff over Slurpee (both of them had boyfriends and I've never had one). Since I was telling a lot of stories about "Harry", they made me confess that I had a crush on him .Which really as of that time was not true. Just to calm them down, I confessed that maybe I did have a crush on him.

**5. The Quarterfinals-** This is just a chapter I used to explain his busy-ness. He's always out of class because he has to train for Math contests outside school.

**6. Romeo and Juliet-** Well, almost every night, we talk on YM. There was this one night where my cousin told me that she got a part in their Shakespeare play. I was totally jealous because we didn't have theater in my school. I told him about it, and he said that I should worry about it later.

Also, I remember that I was asking him help for this fanfic, so I got the idea of Hermione asking him help on how to tell someone you love him.

**7. Astronomy Camp-** This is definitely real. On the morning of Astronomy Camp, "Harry" was at the US embassy for his interview, but promised that he would be there for Astronomy Camp. Camp began at around six. About a couple of hours later, he texted me that he was outside the gate and begged for me to fetch him because the guards were too . . . well . . . vicious. All of the things that happened in the chapter are totally real.

**8. Awkwardness-** after Astronomy Camp, we didn't speak to each other for about a week. Don't ask me, I don't know why. Well, it became two weeks because he had a research contest all the way in Malaysia. I wrote most of the longest paragraphs in this story during that time. He always sat behind me in Physics and kept poking me, and I just sorta missed that.

**9. The Finals-** This represents their EPIC win in both research and math contests. He was also in the Journalism contest (I was in English Feature Writing Category, he was in Filipino Sports category) but we didn't win in that one.

**10. Second Dance**- You have to forgive me for forgetting this one. This our Prom. We were the hosts of the event, thus we were _forced_ to be partners. My friends were are giggly since they said that I was not going to prom alone. I had a partner. I kept denying it, though. Prom had two parts, the bequeathal and the dancing. After the program, I began dancing. My first dance was "I love you" guy. After dancing with him I danced a few slow songs with girls. I didn't want to leave the dancefloor even though no guy was ever going to dance with me! While I was dancing with one of my girl friends, though, "Harry" asked for a dance. My friend let go of me and basically my classmates pushed me, so it happened. I danced a lot more after that, and before the last dance, I was dancing with another friend. Is aw him dancing with his ex girlfriend, and somehow, a shiver ran down my spine. When it was time for the last dance, I left the dancefloor. I had no girl to dance with; they were dancing with the guys. No one else was going to dance with me, I knew that. And then, there was this gap and Is aw him in the middle of the dancefloor _alone_. It sort of stung, because we were the only two people without partners and he didn't even dance again. We were "best friends" for heaven's sake! So there, I just sat there, watching my friends. We weren't allowed to immediately leave. We had to leave altogether.

Oh yeah, additional events, there was some sort of dance king and queen contests, one for slow dance, one for party dance. The class president was part of the Student Government, so they were the ones hosting the contest. Well, everyone in class thought we were (cringe) a cute couple (cringe) so they made us dance during the party dance part. We lost. YES!

**11. War and Peace-** Ugh. I hate him here. Because it really is true. I was the shoe-in for Best in English, but then I didn't get those paper things that they were giving out so our parents will know about our awards. He teased me, because he got Best in Physics, Best in Research and some other thing I forgot. Both of us got three awards and I wanted to just rub it in. I got Best in English, Speller of the Year and Scriptwriter of the Year.

The loneliness thing is true as well. At this point, the three Musketeers are disbanded because of his overlarge, stubborn head. He didn't agree to pay his part in the research, but insisted that he should have his part in the cash prize. Everyone hated his guts. Eventually, I did too. Then my friends were waiting outside the Physics classroom .we were all talking and we notice him playing with a piece of paper. Out of pity, my friends finally approached him. After they did, I talked to him in private when w were inside the room and told him that he was off the hook. So yeah, this chapter and the ending was pretty much just cheezied up.

I'm really sorry for the stupid ending, but it just ended that way, really. I'm pretty much hoping for a true-to-life sequel, instead of just created an entirely fictional one. I hope to catch you in the sequel! I will pm you guys the title once I figure it out.

Love you guys! Thanks for the love and the support!


	13. A Note for the Sequel

Dear Readers,

Well, senior year is over. And I've finally laid down the plot for Rustic Amber. And sadly, it's not a happy ending.

I'm telling you this, because I don't want to disappoint. I don't want to lead you on, just like he did. Our story is definitely over, as we're going to different schools and because he's in love with another girl (again).

If you do have plans on waiting for the story (which will continue very soon, I promise), thank you for your support. If not, thank you for reading Jaded Emerald. I have appreciated your time.

Well, I guess that's it. Thank you for bearing with me this year. I know I haven't written that much as I usually do.


	14. PART 3 IS UP!

Hello everyone!

The final instalment of the Jaded Emerald Trilogy has been uploaded.

It is called Bluer Than Blue.

You can go check it on my profile.

Please alert, favourite and review!

Thanks!

Love and sugar quills,

~mspolapotter


End file.
